Kitsune of the Titans
by A Dark Hero
Summary: Dark Kitsune, the adoptive son of the Catwoman, now a new member of the Teen Titans and a soon-to-be known hero is struggling with his powers. He discovers more about his powers as his relations grow alongside his new teammates. slight crossover with other dc comic characters
1. New teammates

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS

Cyborg and Robin were investigating a crime scene.

It appears someone had stolen the jade Cat statue and Kitsune Rings.

"Perhaps Catwoman?" Cyborg questioned.

"It obvious on who stole the Jade Cat but what about the Kitsune Rings?" Robin questioned.

"Maybe she got a side kick?" Cyborg voiced.

So they decided to look over the security footage back at Titans Tower.

* * *

(Kyle family hotel room)

"Kevin, I told you to watch and not steal some rings!" Selina Kyle yelled at him.

"Mom, you only said to me to watch and you only train me since you found me stealing some food from a store when I was five! You said you'll teach me but all you been doing is babying me!" He yelled back.

"I am teaching you the ways of the thief so you know how to handle one! I don't want my son being a thief or a villain, I feel more happy with you being a hero! That why we're in Jump City!" she ranted at him, "Bruce thought it would be best for you if you join the Teen Titans!"

"Bruce! you're taking his side mom! first you told me two weeks ago that you're stepping down as Catwoman and that you're marrying Bruce Wayne aka the freaking Bat! and also that you are pregnant with his child!" he yelled as he punch a wall, "You know how I feel about heroes!"

Then there was a loud slap throughout the room.

"Kevin Cooper Kyle! You will be a hero and you will accept me and Bruce being together. Me marrying him and having his child which will also be your little sibling!" she yelled at him then hugs him.

"I know that I didn't give birth to you but you're still my little boy and it time for you to take on the world on your own, I taught you everything I know. I know you can be a hero that I see in you and also I want you to make friends where better place to start then the Teen Titans." she says to him in a soft voice.

"Alright mom, I'll join the Titans." Kevin says to her.

"Good, now get to sleep we're meeting them tomorrow after we return what we have stolen." she says sternly.

Kevin just nod his head and went to bed, while Selina calls the Titans.

* * *

(Titans Tower)

Cyborg and Robin were looking over tonight security footage, where it shows Catwoman and someone that Robin recognizes when suddenly their phone starts to ring then the Boy Wonder answered it.

"Hello Titans Tower, Robin speaking how may I help you?"

_"Dick. it Selina."_

Robin was shock to get a call from the woman that will be marrying his old mentor.

"Oh hello Selina, we just saw what you and Kevin did on the security footage, does Bruce know about that?"

_"Yes he does and don't worry we'll be returning it tomorrow and it was just a lesson for my son."_

"Good and why are you calling?"

_"Bruce and I think it best for Kevin to join the Titans."_

"Well I'm ok with it, I know that you wanted him to be a hero and that you want him to have friends, also the Titans might be good for him since I know he dislikes Bruce with passion not wanting to be another Robin including he doesn't want to work with Justice league."

_"Thanks Dick"_

After that the line went dead and Robin went to inform his team of their upcoming new member.


	2. Official Titan

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS

It has been two weeks since Dark Kitsune joined the Titans and he walked into the Living/Main Ops Room of Titans Tower seeing them doing their own things, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games. Raven reading a book, Robin going over crime records and Starfire in the Kitchen making food from her home world which he like by the way and couldn't see why the rest of the team not liking it but he guess it was due to his mother teaching and lessons that she had taught him to bare anything when it came to food when means of survival are very limited.

He greeted them with a simple hello, ever since joining the team he had kept his hood on at all time and the green changeling had made comments about him being more anti social and silent than Raven but he ignored him.

Dark Kitsune got a cup of coffee and walk over to Robin.

"You're looking over past crime records all of Slade?" Dark Kitsune asked him curious, he knew that Slade was Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson and Dark Kitsune had been friends with Slade's daughter Rose Wilson aka Ravager but it didn't last long though.

"He is a threat to the city, I need to learn more so I can stop him." Robin stated angrily.

"You need to relax bro, We'll stop him eventually." he assured him.

Dark Kitsune then saw a picture of Joker appeared on the screen and started to shake uncontrollably, the Joker had scared him mentally and emotionally when the mad clown manage to capture him once when he around eleven years old and torture him because he thought it would be funny, it wasn't until Batman and his mother saved him and he been afraid of the mad clown or any clown for that matter except for Harley Quinn, she became like a aunt to him since she a friend of his mother.

Seeing the fear on his face, Robin quickly shut the screen off and started to comfort him the best he could, he knew from Batman what the Joker had done to him it made him angry that the mad clown did that to his friend.

"It alright, Joker all the way back in Gotham." Robin says to him.

Dark Kitsune then left the room telling them he need to be alone for awhile.

"What was that about?" Raven asked Robin, "I felt the fear that he was releasing."

"Harley Quinn was ask by her friend Catwoman to babysit Dark Kitsune since she had a date with Batman as in their civilian selves and she had brought him to Joker's lair which she didn't take into account on what insane clown would do to the eleven year old Dark Kitsune." Robin said not wanting to go into details.

"What did he do to him?" Beast Boy asked with fear in his voice.

"You don't want to know but The Joker had him for three days strait and Harley Quinn never knew where he took him even she was protective of the boy." Robin replied just as the alarms went off.

"It Scarecrow, he has half of Jump City covered in Fear Toxin." Cyborg tells them.

"Shouldn't he be in Gotham?" Beast Boy questioned.

They just ignored him and Dark Kitsune entered the room.

"Dark Kitsune and I will go," Robin says "I want to test his abilities."

The boy wounder and fox theme hero put on gas mask that only cover the lower half of their faces.

* * *

Robin and Dark Kitsune had made it to Town Hall and trying to avoid harming the civilians as they are effected by the Fear toxins and trying to hold the henchmen, their fighting and teamwork were perfectly in sync.

"Like good old time huh Kitsune," Robin says to him as he kick a henchman in the face.

"Yup, it been a while since we work together whenever you invited me on your patrols." Dark Kitsune replies as he fired energy blasts.

Robin punch one in the face while giving a kick to another, While Dark Kitsune attacks with palm strikes infuse energy with his strikes as his attack his targets.

Robin notice that Dark Kitsune had kept up with his training and then he notice his eyes were glowing white as he only seen Raven do that when she calls upon on her powers.

'His energy powers might have no limits on what it can do.' he thought as he continue to fight the henchmen.

Dark Kitsune has fallen to the street due to a right hook from one of the henchmen, the impact broke his gas mask and he quickly put a energy shield around his face to protect him but a little of Fear Toxin got into his system and he started living his worst fear...The Joker...Now the Henchmen looked like the insane clown as he then curl up into a ball putting up a energy shield around himself and muttering to himself saying 'leave me alone' or don't hurt me please' repeatedly.

Robin see's what again happens and muttered a few curses to himself as he angrily beat the Henchmen and rush over to him.

_'Selina so going to have my head for this happening to her son.'_ he thought to himself as he take out Anti Fear Toxin from his utility belt and manage to get Dark Kitsune and inject the Anti Toxin into him.

"It alright Dark Kitsune , Joker was never here it was the Fear Toxin effecting you." Robin comforts him.

Dark Kitsune start to breath in and out slowly as he regain his barrings.

"Thanks Rob." he thanked him.

"No problem Bro." Robin replied.

"Ha ha ha, if it isn't the little bird and little kit."

They turn to see Scarecrow and Dark Kitsune grew mad.

"You want to make people live their worst fear," He says as he stands up with his eyes glows a deadly black.

He walks over the to villain glaring at him then kick him in the gut and punch his face into the street, he then grab him by his head and look him in the eye.

"How would you like living your worst nightmare." He stated coldly.

The fox theme hero starting to put energy into Scarecrow's head as screams of terror echo throughout the area, Dark Kitsune then let go and Scarecrow is now a trembling body lays on the street.

Robin walk up to the Fox theme hero.

"What did you do to him?" Robin demanded.

"I use the natural energy in his body to make him live his worst nightmare." Dark Kitsune stated.

Robin decided not to make any comments so he just hand Scarecrow to the cops along with the henchmen.

Back at Titans Tower, They praised Dark Kitsune on his first victory as a hero, then Robin put a T-communicator in Dark Kitsune hand.

"You're now a official Teen Titan." Robin tell him as the rest of the team give cheers.

Robin takes Raven by the hand and lead her out of the room to talk with her concerning Dark Kitsune about his powers might be demonic in nature. Raven nods her head and tell him that she'll work on it.


	3. fox and raven

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS

* * *

Dark Kitsune walked into the Living/Main Ops Room of Titans Tower it was five in the morning and seeing that everyone was still asleep he decided to watch the news as he thought on some of the villains of Jump City that the Titans have told him about.

Sometime around seven o clock, Raven came in and see Dark Kitsune, she remember that Robin told her that his energy powers are base on his emotions.

She had thought about teaching him how to meditate since she wasn't sure what could happen when he angered but she has felt something demonic within his powers and aura.

She made some herbal tea then walks over to Dark Kitsune and offered him a glass of tea which he kindly accepted from her.

"I would like to know more about you other than the fact that Catwoman is your mom." Raven starts off not sure of how to start up a conversation with the newest dark Titan.

"What there to know? I been train in Dragon Style Kung Fu, Karate and that I have energy powers, Energy manipulation. Also have fox like senses and that I like dark places." he tells her.

"That not what I meant," She says to him in a flat tone, "Like tell me about yourself as a person."

He then stood off the couch and hand her the empty cup as his body covers in dark energy.

"Not interested Raven, there are reasons why I keep my identity hidden from the team and as to why I keep myself close off from everyone." He said to her before he vanished.

"Trying to be friends with D.K?" Cyborg asked her having to watch the whole thing.

"It been two months since he join the team and hasn't tried to come open with us plus no one other than Star has try to get to know him but it like you're all scare of him." Raven said.

* * *

Dark Kitsune was jumping from rooftop to rooftop not feeling like flying as his mind was deep in thought.

'I am sure that Raven is on to the origin of my powers are from...demonic in nature as I can tells hers.' he thought as he remember what Klarion has told him when he was younger that he was the offspring of a human and a demon as it was determined that he has demonic blood in him.

"Once he knows his destiny set by his mother and the Kitsune shall become the destroyer of this world as the one to defeat him will be the Gem of Trigon." he said to himself as he resided something he had read from ancient tome.

As he leap to the next building he was suddenly kick from out of nowhere and he fell into the street as the person that kick him landed in front of him.

Dark Kitune stood up and see's who kicked him as it was Ravager.

"What meaning of this Ravager." He demanded almost doing impression of The Batman.

"You're a Titan! You joined them, I knew you were a good guy..." she says to him, "I have a message from my father, he says that Klarion has told him that the day for you to fulfill your destiny is nearing."

She draws her sword and strikes at him as he cover his right arm in black energy to block her attack then he pushes her sword away and punch her in the gut.

Then suddenly he was punch in the face by Red X.

"Red X as well huh?" he questioned as he got into a fighting stance since this is his first time fighting two opponents at once.

Both Ravager and Rex X both charge at him as they strike at him with punches and kicks, Dark Kitsune blocks their attacks.

He jumps back as Ravager swing her sword at him then he cover his lower face as Red X trows a smoke bomb at him, Ravager hit the pressure points on Dark Kitsune body blocking his energy flow and his body become numb as he fell to the street.

"Remember we used to train together, I know all your moves and weak points." she stated as she take out a small piece of paper and Red X leaves since their plan was done.

"A small gift from Klarion, he says it will bring out some of your demonic power as to give you a small taste of real power." she said as she place the paper on his forehead and instantly the paper burn into ashes as his animal features grew more profound, his eyes looking more feral, he teeth more sharp, his finger nails grew more and sharpen as his black energy began to take shape around him shaping into a black fox as he feel pain and rage. Feeling himself become mindless.

An unknown figure stood before Dark Kitsune.

"I am Red Electric, I'm a demon strait from hell and I've chosen you as my rival because of the power you seem to have, Kitsune warrior." He says as he let out his own demonic energy.

Dark Kitsune being nothing but a mindless beast in his transform state attacked Red Electric.

* * *

In Gothem, Selina Kyle felt a slight pain in her heart and her thoughts were immediately wondered to her son hoping he is alright.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, Raven felt the release of Dark Kitsune's demonic energy then she look outward to the city knowing that he is out there somewhere and that he might have been attack.

Beast Boy had turn on the TV and tune into the news channel, he was shock by what he saw.

"Dudes! Look Dark Kitsune gone berserk and he's fighting some dude." He yelled to his team and they look at the TV screen.

All Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had widen their eyes at the sight of a monstrous Dark Kitsune. Raven had actually gasp at what she was seeing as a tear fell down her cheek as she bring her hand over her heart feeling hurt and she couldn't understand why.

"Titans move now." Robin demands as they go help their friend as they conflicted about fighting him.

* * *

The transform Dark Kitsune still a mindless beast, he seem to be fighting a losing battle as Red Electric evade and attacks when he see's an opening for a attack. Dark Kitsune let a roar has he charge at him attempting to claw at him with his claws then Titans had arrived and got between them.

"Cyborg. You, Starfire and Beast Boy handle him," Robin ordered, "While Raven and I try to calm Dark Kitsune."

They nod their heads.

(Raven and Robin)

The mindless beast before them growl and the more Raven see her team mate in this transformation the more she felt hurt. Perhaps it was her emotions trying to tell her something.

Robin threw concussion grenade at Dark Kitsune drawing his attention from Red Electric and to himself which work as the mindless Dark Kitsune charge at Robin. The boy wounder dodge him and threw another concussion grenade at him.

Raven shift into meditation pose as she tries to link her mind to his in hope she be able to calm him.

(Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy)

Red Electric eyes the heroes all five of them in his eyes have been deemed weak opponents that can't match him in terms of skill and power but the sixth one...The Kitsune hero, the Kitsune warrior to Red Electric has seem to catch his interest as it was him that he chosen to fight but these five mortals has gotten in his way.

Seeing that he won't get his battle with the Kitsune warrior, he decided to come back another day for his fight so for now he'll try his hand at this up coming villain organization, he got away by sinking into the ground.

(Raven and Robin)

Raven still trying to link her mind with Dark Kitsune which she had no luck in but she determined to help him.

Robin now at this point in his fight with Dark Kitsune was about to fall onto his knees as his body badly injured, his uniform tattered but the transform fox hero wasn't showing any fatigue.

Dark Kitsune roar and charges at Robin but Beast Boy saves him in the form of a lion biting Dark Kitsune neck then flew away as a bird. Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at him while Starfire hits Dark Kitsune with her star bolt beams and star bolt eye beams.

The attacks seem to have no effect on him, Dark Kitsune growl as he counter their attacks with his own as they flew back from the attack.

"Dark Kitsune please calm down it us, your friends." Starfire plead to him.

"Dude it us your friends calm the heck down!" Cyborg yelled.

_'He the same as me...but what is this pain I am feeling in my heart and why am I crying?' _Raven thought.

Raven stop trying to mentally link with Dark Kitsune now realizing that his fox shape energy cloak was protecting him from the attacks so she choose another method, she walk up to him as he continuity growl at her. Once she was close enough she place at her hand on his cheek.

"Please come back to us Dark Kitsune," Raven says to him softly as his energy cloak vanish now only his animal features still showing as he still growling at her, "I promise I'll help you control your powers so please come back to us, Kevin, come back to me."

The kitsune theme hero look at her seeing the tears down her cheeks and the deep concern in her eyes. He could hear the hurt in her voice, feeling a fog clear in his mind he began feeling her emotions also the emotions of his team but Raven's emotions were fully directed at him as there others of the team were fear and concern.

The rest of the Titans were in a state of shock by Raven showing emotions to Dark Kitsune and nothing was exploding.

"Kevin it alright we're not going to hurt you." Raven whisper to him.

Dark Kitsune lost consciousness and fell onto the street his faintly glowing with his black aura.

A red light was flashing on the screen on Cyborg's arm, he brought his arm up to his chest and looks at the screen.

"His energy levels are dangerously low, his vital signs are dropping. Robin he needs medical attention now!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Raven quickly pick Dark Kitsune and flew him back to the Tower fast as possible.

Starfire and Robin follow suit with Robin holding onto her, followed by Beast Boy turning into a Pteranodon with Cyborg riding on his back.

(Few hours later)

They got Dark Kitsune into the medical bay, Cyborg putting him on life support and Raven staying by his side.

"He'll be fine, I am sure he will be alright and fully recover soon." Starfire reassured her then go join the other Titans.


End file.
